1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a date display for a timepiece, comprising two side by side indicator disks, one bearing the figures for the units, the other those for the tens, the two side by side figures of the two respective disks appearing in a window provided through a time indicator dial.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to allow an increase in size of the date figures of a wristwatch, in particular, it has already been proposed to use two disks, one bearing the units figures and the other the tens figure. When these disks are disposed side by side, in such a way as to reveal through a window the two adjacent portions of these disks situated on either side of a line connecting their respective centers, those portions of the edges of the disks which are situated inside the window appear. In order to conceal these disk edges, the window is generally divided in two by a narrow central vertical crosspiece, providing a left-hand half-window for displaying the tens figure and a right-hand half-window for displaying the units.
Solutions have also been proposed in which the two disks are placed one on top of the other, one of the figures appearing through an opening provided in the upper disk. This solution has the drawback, however, of having the two date figures situated at two different levels. It has also been proposed, in EP 1 070 996, to make the upper disk of a transparent material, which avoids having to provide an opening but does not solve the problem of the two figures being displayed at different levels.
Another variant of the preceding solution is described in WO 03/071361 and has, therefore, the same drawback, namely that of displaying the two date figures on two different levels.